


The First Kiss

by XProSkeith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotp, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Non-Romantic Kissing, Sciles, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift for tumblr user prettyinsoulpunk. Takes place between season 2 and 3A</p><p>Stiles is frustrated. He's about to be a junior in high school and he still hasn't had his first kiss. Between practicing lacrosse with Scott over the summer, he mentions it to Scott and is surprised by what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



Scott and Stiles had just gotten back to Scott's house after spending most of the afternoon practicing lacrosse. Stiles was still determined to make first line and become co-captain with Scott. He'd actually improved a lot and even Scott was impressed. But, all that aside, something had been weighing on his mind. He was going into his junior year of high school and he still hadn't been kissed. Ever. Not once. Not by anyone except his mom when he was a little kid, but that didn't count. Scott's mom was working late at the hospital, so they just went up to Scott's room to relax for a while, taking a seat on Scott's bed.

"You're getting a lot better!" said Scott with a smile as he slapped Stiles on the back.

"Yeah, I know," said Stiles, trying to get the thoughts of not being kissed out of his head. He knew they were silly and shallow, but he couldn't help it.

"You alright, Stiles?" asked Scott with some concern. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, nah, everything's fine!" replied Stiles, quickly realizing he said that too quickly and that Scott would immediately know he was lying.

"Stiles, what's on your mind? I can tell there's something wrong."

Stiles sighed. He knew Scott wouldn't let it go. It was silly, but it looked like he'd have to tell him.

"Well," said Stiles, looking down at the floor a bit. "I was thinking about how I'm a junior in high school now and I've never been kissed."

Scott didn't say anything, so Stiles looked up to see that Scott was seriously listening to him. Just like Scott. He'd treat anything Stiles felt was a problem seriously even if it was something silly.

"Just... I don't know," Stiles continued. "Am I not attractive? Is it something about my personality? Am I just not likeable? I just don't know. I mean..."

"Stiles," said Scott calmly. "You're a good looking guy, really. And you've definitely got a personality. I mean, obviously it's likeable. I've been your best friend for as long as I can remember."

"Then why? Why can't I just get a kiss? I'm not even asking for sex, dude. I just think there's something wrong with me."

Scott placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder and said, "Stiles, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't want my best friend to be any other way."

"Yeah, but you're just saying that because you're my best friend."

"I'd say that even if you weren't. But, Stiles, is this really important to you? Is it really bothering you that much?"

Stiles sighed and looked down at the ground a bit ashamed and replied, "Yeah... Yeah it kind of is."

"Then would it help if I kissed you?"

That caught Stiles off guard. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He looked up to see Scott smiling sincerely at him and then he seemed to laugh a little. Stiles realized that was probably because he heard Stiles' heartbeat jump really high after he said that.

"Are you serious?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah. Why not?" said Scott. "It's obviously important to you, so if I can help with that, I will. I don't think it's that weird. I mean, after everything we've done over the years, I really don't think this is that big of a deal."

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that?"

"Stiles," said Scott with a warm and friendly smile. "If it means helping you, I'd do anything. This really isn't a big deal."

Stiles nodded with a small smile and said, "Okay then. Yeah, let's do it."

Scott leaned in closer to Stiles although they were already sitting pretty close to begin with. He figured this wouldn't be a problem as he had plenty of experience from his time with Allison and, honestly, he knew Stiles pretty well, so it should be just fine. He allowed his lips to gently press against Stiles' soft lips and he felt Stiles tense a little bit and heard his heartbeat spike, but Stiles relaxed a second later. Scott didn't want to overwhelm Stiles since it was his first kiss, but he also wanted to make it memorable for Stiles. After a few moments of simple lip contact, Scott slipped his tongue into Stiles' mouth, lightly sliding his tongue across Stiles'. He felt Stiles make a little noise of pleasure and surprise when Scott did that and his heartbeat jumped again, but Stiles learned quickly and began sliding his own tongue along Scott's. Scott was surprised, but Stiles seemed to be naturally good at kissing.

Stiles honestly had no clue what he was doing. He was just trying to imitate Scott. At first, he was really nervous, but then he realized that this was his best friend. There was no one else in the  world he was more comfortable around than Scott, so he relaxed and just followed Scott's lead. Stiles thought he might be being a bit more aggressive than Scott was, but Scott didn't seem to mind as Stiles caressed Scott's tongue with his own. Stiles shivered a little as Scott began softly tracing circles on a particularly sensitive area of Stiles' tongue. Stiles enjoyed it and let Scott continue for a moment before he tried to find the same spot on Scott's tongue. Stiles found it quickly and did the same thing that Scott had done to him, tracing circles around the area, but he did it a little faster and with a little more pressure. Stiles knew he'd found it when he felt Scott shiver like he had a moment before while releasing a soft sound in the back of his throat that Stiles more felt than he heard. He smiled inwardly in victory as Scott leaned into him more, breaking his circle making.

They continued for a few minutes longer, but eventually Scott finally pulled away. Stiles wasn't disappointed. It has been an excellent experience, but they both needed to catch their breath. There hadn't been much breathing going on there. Scott just smiled at Stiles.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Stiles, returning Scott's smile. "Thanks, man. I actually feel a lot better. Kind of like a weight's been lifted."

"Good. That was the goal. I gotta say though, you're a surprisingly good kisser, bro."

"You're just saying that."

"No, man, really. I wouldn't have guessed that was your first kiss. Whatever girl is lucky enough to get you is in for a pleasant surprise."

Stiles smiled bashfully, blushing a bit, and said, "Thanks, Scott. For everything."

Stiles really did feel better now. He felt more confident in himself. He'd had his first kiss and it was a damn good one. And it was with the person he felt closest to in the entire world. He really did have the greatest best friend.

"No problem. I told you it wasn't a big deal," answered Scott. "It's starting to get late though. Do you want to just hang out and order some pizza? Mom won't be home til early in the morning. You can crash here and we can get some morning practice in tomorrow."

"Yeah, that sounds great," said Stiles. "I'll let my dad know I'll be staying over."

With that, Scott went to order the pizza while Stiles called his dad. The two of them stuffed themselves, finishing off a large pizza each, and hung out around the house a little while longer before heading to bed. The passed out almost instantly next to each other on Scott's bed just like when they were kids. They slept peacefully without a care in the world, dreaming only of lacrosse and now knowing the darkness that awaited them in the months to come.

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting that this is all intended to be within the realm of friendship. Neither is seeking a romance with the other. That comes as part of the prompt. It might be a bit hard to explain, but yeah. Basically, just Scott helping out his best friend.


End file.
